Solo una noche
by luxam9
Summary: Draco es un veela que ya ha escogido a su pareja. Sin embargo, su destino lo ha orillado a tomar a marca oscura. Sabiendo que nunca podrá estar junto a su amado, Draco toma medidas desesperadas. Una noche... Solo una noche...


—¿Estás seguro de esto Draco? —preguntó Severus por tercera vez en esa semana.

—Sí padrino —Draco suspiró.

Lo había pensado demasiado pero no había otra opción. Había sellado su destino en el mismo momento en que su padre lo había obligado a tomar la marca tenebrosa. Pero, ¿qué hubiera podido hacer?

La tensión entre los frentes era demasiada y la guerra estaba a punto de estallar. El ataque al ministerio había sido un fracaso pues la profecía se había roto. El señor tenebroso había estado incontenible y para colmo, le habían encargado una misión. Lo peor de todo era que cada vez estaba más lejos de su amado. Eso era lo peor.

Había sido casi instantáneo. En la víspera de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, su padre le había revelado la razón por la que tenía tanta fama entre los jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts: era un veela. Su sangre no era tan pura como siempre había creído, pero eso le había permitido a los Malfoy ganarse su fama mediante seducciones y engaños.

Cuando su padre le había dicho que su herencia lo haría escoger una pareja, nunca esperó que esta fuera escogida tan rápido. Después de pasar el fin de semana en su casa por su cumpleaños —gracias a una petición especial al director—, sólo había bastado verlo entrar por las puertas del gran comedor para quedar totalmente prendado de él.

Verlo con sus radiante sonrisa y esos increíbles ojos verdes, había sido su perdición. No había podido dejar de verlo ni de estar al pendiente de él, aun cuando tenía un función que cumplir.

»Estoy seguro —continuó—. Después de todo, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Según lo que había investigado de su especie, tenía un año para estar junto a su pareja y ser correspondido después de conocerla antes de enloquecer por completo y posiblemente morir de tristeza. El plazo de tiempo estaba por cumplirse.

—¿Cuándo lo harás?

—Mañana en la noche.

Ese era el momento.

Harry iba caminando solo por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Faltaban un par de horas para el toque de queda, tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

Salió de su escondite y caminó un poco detrás del moreno. Para su fortuna, estaban cerca de la habitación de los menesteres. No podía tener más suerte.

—Harry —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara.

En cuanto el moreno volteó, Draco liberó todo su poder veela. El efecto fue instantáneo. Harry sitió como si flotara. Sus instintos se vieron inundados por una esencia demasiado tentadora. Sus ojos se posaron en la delgada y estilizada figura de Draco Malfoy y fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Observó esos tristes ojos plateados enmarcados por hebras platinadas. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se sintió hechizado.

La mirada soñadora del moreno le indicó que Harry estaba bajo su encanto veela. No quería que fuera de esa manera pero no tenía otra alternativa.

»Ven conmigo Harry —ordenó levantando sus manos.

El moreno caminó totalmente hipnotizado, sin apartar la vista de ese Draco Malfoy tan atrayente. Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era ni lo melodiosa que era su voz. Sabía hacia donde se dirigían. Vio a Draco dar un par de vueltas frente a una pared y pronto apareció una puerta.

»Vamos Harry —No parecía dueño de su cuerpo.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se encontró con una amplia y cómoda habitación. Las paredes eran de un tono verde oscuro aunque eso a Harry no le importó. Tampoco le importó la sala de tres piezas ni el amplio baño con jacuzzi. Mucho menos le importó que el rubio ya le había llamado tres veces por su nombre.

Su mirada se enfocó en la cama matrimonial con sábanas negras y lo que más le importó fue el rubio que ya lo esperaba encima de ella.

Draco lanzó unos cuantos hechizos para cerrar la puerta y que nadie pudiera abrirla desde afuera. Dejó su varita en la mesa de noche y se recostó en el centro de la cama, quitándose los zapatos y adoptando una pose en extremo incitadora, dejando salir todo su poder veela.

»Harry... Ven aquí...

El moreno se sintió febril. Caminó hacia la cama, dejando su calzado tirado y se trepó, quedando encima del rubio.

—Draco... —susurró, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—Harry... Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo —Dio una honda inspiración. Ese era el momento—. Te amo Harry... Te he amado desde que te conocí. Soy medio veela y mi parte veela te escogió en cuanto te vi. No sabes lo que he sufrido todos estos años para obtener migajas de tu atención después de nuestro terrible segundo intento —Draco posó sus manos por detrás del cuello del moreno y lo jaló hacia él—. Las circunstancias nos han llevado a tomar caminos diferentes y para proteger a mis padres debo de cumplir con una misión. Sé que voy a morir. Si no es en manos del señor oscuro, es porque no estoy a tu lado. Sé que soy egoísta, pero no puedes culparme por querer tenerte aunque sea una sola vez.

Acercándose más, Draco atrapó esos labios que siempre había querido besar. Su veela interno se removió de gozo al sentir el contacto con su pareja elegida. Fueron pocos los segundos que tardó el moreno en responder.

Draco sabía que todo era una ilusión pero se imaginaba que Harry estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Cortó el beso minutos después.

»Ámame —rogó—. Ámame como nunca has amado a nadie. Toma y marca mi cuerpo que es solo tuyo... Hazme el amor...

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Era patético. Estar mendigando amor cuando hubiera tenido a cualquiera con sus encantos, pero no, su corazón tenía que haber terminado escogiendo al hombre más maravilloso y completamente inalcanzable para él.

Gimió en sorpresa cuando sintió unos tibios labios rozando su cuello. Harry lo haría, no se opondría a sus poderes veela. El moreno fue dejando un camino de besos por el cuello hasta llegar al borde de su camisa. Sin decir nada, Harry fue soltando cada uno de los botones de la camisa, besando cada trozo de lechosa piel que se iba siendo revelado.

Cuando desprendió el último botón, instó a Draco a que se levantara para remover por completo la prenda. Harry volvió a besar su cuello, momento en que Draco aprovechó para quitarle al moreno la camisa.

Los besos volvieron a bajar por su cuello hasta sus tetillas y Draco no pudo evitar gemir ante la tibia lengua que se movía sobre su pecho.

»Harry... —suspiró.

El moreno desabrochó la pretina del pantalón e introdujo su mano sobre la ropa interior, sobando la masculinidad de Draco, escuchando un gemido ahogado. Se sintió excitado y febril. En su cerebro se repetía una sola orden: «Ámame, Harry».

Con pericia, removió la tela de los pantalones de Draco, besando sus piernas hasta la punta de sus pies.

—Abre las piernas Draco.

Draco obedeció aquella voz tan sensual y abrió lentamente sus piernas, mostrando su guardada intimidad. No pudo evitar que un furioso sonrojo cubriera su rostro. Era su primera vez y lo haría con la persona que amaba, no podía haberlo deseado de otra manera. Bueno, quizás... Si tan solo Harry estuviera en realidad enamorado de él...

Gimió fuertemente al sentir su intimidad siendo rodeada por la cálida y húmeda boca del moreno. Su espalda se arqueó de placee mientras sus mejillas se arrebolaban. Podía sentir la boca del moreno subir y bajar sobre su miembro, presionando con su lengua la punta del glande, y raspando con el borde de sus dientes la delicada piel de su pene.

—Harry... —gimió al sentirse lubricado con un hechizo y un dedo se adentraba en él. El moreno detuvo el movimiento de su boca cuando tres dedos se movían viciosamente en el interior del rubio. Era el momento—. Harry... Tómame... Márcame Harry...

—Draco...

Harry tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia la intimidad del rubio. Con un movimiento firme, se adentró en aquel virginal pasaje.

—Aahhh...

Un grito fue ahogado en su garganta y una lágrima surcó su mejilla. Dolía. Era un dolor indescriptible. Batallaba para espirar y no podía mover sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien Draco?

—Da... Dame unos segundos —masculló con dificultad.

Normalizó su respiración. Debía de relajarse, olvidarse del dolor y pensar que finalmente era e Harry. El moreno lo estaba marcando como suyo.

—Draco...

El rubio hizo un asentimiento y el moreno empezó a moverse.

Fue la gloria. Harry golpeó al instante su próstata, enviándole oleadas de placer. Su cuerpo se aperló y ruidosos gemidos salían de su boca. Fuego corría por sus venas. Era una sensación inigualable.

Con premura, Draco atrapó los labios del moreno y posó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, acercándolo a él. Harry se movía golpeando su punto más sensible. No quería que terminara.

No quería salir de esa nube de éxtasis en la que se veía envuelto por los brazos de su amado. Pero todo lo bueno siempre debe de terminar.

Sintió el placer concentrarse en la parte baja de su vientre.

—Harry...

No aguantaba más. Agarró fuertemente el cuello del moreno y lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, fundiendo sus lenguas en una caricia sin fin.

Su espalda se contorsionó cuando sintió el orgasmo golpeando fuertemente su vientre. Con una última embestida, Draco se sintió lleno de la esencia de su amado a la vez en que su simiente manchaba ambos vientres. Había sido... Épico...

Harry se desplomó a su lado, aún sufriendo de los espasmos post orgásmicos. Una de sus manos se enroscó en la delgada cintura del rubio y en pocos minutos, Draco pudo sentir la acompasada respiración del moreno golpearle el cuello.

Lentamente y sin molestarlo, se dio la vuelta. Se tomó su tiempo para contemplar las relajadas facciones del moreno mientras dormía.

Se había terminado. Todo había terminado.

»Te amo Harry —musitó, dejando un beso sobre la frente del moreno para después tomar su varita de donde la había dejado—. Y espero que me perdones... ¡Obliviate!

—¡No huyas cobarde!

Draco corría siendo empujado por su padrino. Seguía en shock por como habían ocurrido los últimos acontecimientos. Había estado a punto de matar a una de las personas más importantes para Harry pero no había podido.

No se había sentido capaz de hacerle ese daño a su amado pero su padrino había terminado la tarea y ahora corría mientras su padrino gritaba maldiciones deteniendo las de Potter.

Llegó a los límites del bosque prohibido donde se habría una portal para poder escapar. Volteó para ver a su amado tirado en el suelo.

—¡Vámonos Draco!

Sentía que no podía respirar. Esa de seguro que sería la última vez que lo vería. Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

—Perdóname Harry... Te amo...—musitó, desapareciendo en ese instante.

Harry no podía creerlo. Snape era el príncipe mestizo, pero eso no era tan importante sino... ¿Habría leído bien los labios de Draco?


End file.
